bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakuman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the +Natural page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Okazin (Talk) 19:35, October 26, 2010 Detail Can you tell me in detail on how to do it? --Cococrash11 19:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How do you do it? Re upload what? I don't see it there. --Cococrash11 23:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I did it and it said it was error. --Cococrash11 20:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I ask some Admin and said it was the bottom and click Theme Design not the one you said. Thanks for the help anyway even if it doesn't work or doesn't make sense. --Cococrash11 04:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I ask you a question and it doesn't make sense, and doesn't work and I tried my best to change the logo and follow your instruction. Since it doesn't work I ask someone else and its the Tools. You forgot to mention to me that tool changes the wiki beside if I hadn't ask someone else and tell you its tool you wouldn't remember it. You said I'm a Main Admin and I shouldn't be asking for help? That sound strange and rich when you forget that one detail and didn't use that as the answer. Let's just forget it I was new at it and I change the Logo and thanks for trying to make me understand on how to upload the Logo even if I don't understand it. --Cococrash11 20:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Do you want to become an Admin? If yes please work hard on it. --Cococrash11 20:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin I applied for the admin position about a week ago, though I still haven't heard a response back yet. Thanks for the kind words. Here's a link to my request: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#Bakuman_Wiki If you want you can add your own comment to it saying that your one of the only users still active and support my application to become admin. I have also seen the amount of work you have done on the wiki and your request to the current admin to become and admin. Therefore, if your willing to stick around, when I get admin powers I will also give you admin powers. With two active admins, we could really whip this wiki into shape! SourceRunner 01:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I know about the reply, I have just been trying to get the wording right for the blog post. I will have it up by tonight. Sorry about you feeling the need to bug me about this, I just really want to do this right. SourceRunner 08:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, the blog post is up. I will wait for a few replies before posting the link on the adoption page. Of course, seeing as this wiki isn't exactly bustling with activity it might be a while before I do get a few replies from active users other than you. Here's hoping for the best! SourceRunner 03:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I got admin powers! I'm so excited, I don't know what to do first! Alright, I think I will start deleting all the spam pages, renaming the images and deleting duplicate. Therefore, don't worry if the page count and image count become smaller. I'm also going to edit the Navigation bar and make everything easier to access. SourceRunner 23:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Read Hi, Can I ask where you get your information for summaries? I used to read off of redhawkscans.com, but they removed all of their Bakuman scans from their sever. Where do you read?